Te doy mi amistad
by Jbrs007
Summary: Sonadow 100% Contenido para mayores de 16 - Dejen review


**Los Nombres usados en esta historia son propiedad del Sonic Team de Sega Corp.**

Esto lo escribí hace unos meses atrás, he corregido cositas, pero no todo, así que pido que entiendan, no hay mucho que decir…

**Contendido:** Sonadow

Disfrútenlo y dejen Review

**.:-Te doy mi amistad…-:.**

Sonic, joven de 16 años que ha pasado su vida estudiando el mundo y las estrellas, ha vivido solo desde que tenía 12 años, su única familia ha sido los habitantes de la aldea, su lugar de origen.

Se levantaba en las mañanas para ir a trabajar, ya que no tenia dinero para estudiar, aun así, él no le preocupaba en absoluto, ya que sabía que dicha aldea era un lugar tranquilo

Sonic cada noche antes de ir a la cama, se iba a las orillas de un rió muy cerca de la aldea, él viendo las estrellas, quería salir de su aldea, explorar el mundo en que él vivía.

Las estrellas… parecen luceros brillantes, sin rumbo, pero a la vez con sentido – dijo –

Tienes razón – dijo un joven extraño –

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto –

Soy un viajero, ando de aquí para allá, es muy bonito lo que puedes conocer, encontrar, hay muchas… – respondió –

¿Y dónde te vas a quedar?

Tengo hecha una carpa cerca de aquí, vine a recoger un poco de agua y no pude evitar escuchar lo que decías…

Puedes quedarte en mi casa, es cerca de aquí, no hay problema, vivo solo…

¿Y eso, no tienes familia?

No… - y bajo la mirada – ella murió en una masacre…

Lo siento, no sabia… Mi nombre es Shadow

No, tranquilo, el mío es Sonic. Bueno vámos a buscar tus cosas – con voz de optimista –

Sonic se levanto y siguió a Shadow a recoger sus cosas, en el camino, Sonic miró varias veces a Shadow, él sabia que algo le incomodaba, pero aun así no le hizo caso a la pequeña inquietud.

Al llegar a la casa, Shadow se quedo sorprendido en donde vivía Sonic:

¿Esta casa solo vives tú? No tienes a alguien que te acompañe

En realidad si, tengo a mi pareja, pero ella se fue a la ciudad a estudiar arte, le gusta mucho. Déjame y te saco tu cama, puedes ir arreglándote.

Gracias – contesto Shadow –

Shadow se quita la camisa, en se momento Sonic se voltea y se queda viendo al cuerpo de Shadow mientras que su corazón de aceleraba, siguió adelante y le dio acomodo la cama en el suelo, al lado de la cama de él.

¿Pasa algo Sonic?

No para nada – se sonroja y sigue adelante –

¿Seguro? Yo tengo aquí unas hierbas medicinales

Si, seguro Shadow, gracias…

Los dos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, Sonic no podía dormir, ya que sentía alguna especie de atracción hacia Shadow.

Que bonito – decía Sonic – no se que estoy diciendo pero me gusta… - Se paro y fue a tomar un poco de agua, al volver a la habitación, estaba Shadow, asomado a la ventana, Sonic, se le quedo viendo la espalda por un rato y…

Dime que tienes – pregunta Sonic ,se da la vuelta y se le acerca –

No pasa nada, te lo aseguro

No me has quitado la mirada desde que fuimos a buscar mis cosas

Buen…la verdad…es que…

¿Te gusto?... porque tu eres bien bonito Sonic

¡Que dices!

En ese momento los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, con deseos de besarse mutuamente, Shadow toma la iniciativa de besar a Sonic y este le aleja de la boca de él, cuando Shadow con una mano lo agarra por el hombro y lo besa.

Desde que te vi., me dieron ganas de hacer esto contigo – dice Shadow –

Sígueme besando…

Shadow le quita la camisa a Sonic y empezó a acariciarle toda la espalda poco a poco mientras se besaban, seguido, esté le pone las manos en los erizos de Sonic.

Estas sudando, tienes tu espalda sudada Sonic

¿Te excita más?

Ha sido uno de mis fetiches…

Se siguieron besando por un rato, Shadow empezó a besarle el cuello a Sonic, y fue bajando poco a poco, le beso el pecho, luego el abdomen, lo besaba con delicadeza. Sonic cerraba los ojos, le daba placer, lo excitaba y más le excitaba cuando acariciaba el cabello de Shadow.

Sonic, empieza a bajar los pantalones quedando él en bóxer, su pene estaba erecto y Shadow le beso el bóxer, dándole así mas placer; Se termino de bajar los bóxer e introdujo su pene en la boca de Shadow, y este se movía de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo lentamente para que su compañero sintiera mas placer de lo que tenia. Lo que sentía Sonic era placer total, pero para él no era suficiente y quería experimental un poco mas, así que amarro a Shadow, dejándolo inmóvil en la cama, así que él se le monto encima y le besaba la oreja, mientras tenia sus manos en el pecho, él podía sentir el corazón latir rápidamente, mientras que su respiración se agitaba.

Me gustas lo que haces, haz conmigo lo que quieras

Prepárate porque te voy a penetrar

¿Qué? ¡No! Espera… ¡no lo hagas!

Jeje, dijiste que podía hacer lo que quieras – se le acerca al oído y le dice – todo va a salir bien- Se va para la parte de abajo y le dice – te va a dolor un poco

No… ¡espera! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Estoy adentro de ti ¿no te gusta?

Estás dentro de mi…puedo sentirte y ME GUSTA

Ahora me voy a mover….

Hazlo…ah…

Una vez que lo había penetrado Sonic, se movía despacio para disfrutar un poco mas, una y otra vez, mientras que Shadow estaba en la cama amarrado, Sonic lo abrazaba fuertemente, lo sacaba y lo metía, los dos cerraban los ojos y se besaban mutuamente, el placer era cada vez mayor para los dos.

Shadow, se agarraba el pene y se masturbaba mientras que su compañero lo penetraba… cambiaron de posiciones varias veces…

Me voy a correr Shadow, no aguanto mas

¡Hazlo adentro! Déjame tu semen ¡QUIERO SENTIRLO!

Si eso es lo que quieres…

Sonic, siguió hasta que se corrió y dejo todo lleno de semen, luego empezó a la lamerlo y por ultimo con la boca llena de semen, beso a Shadow… Lo desamarro de la cama y Sonic lo abrazo y le dijo:

No te vallas, quédate conmigo

Estaré contigo…

Luego de eso, Shadow agarra a Sonic fuertemente por sus erizos se le acerca a su oído y le dice con voz muy picara "ahora es mi turno, mi erizo azul, jeje"… Sonic gritaba de placer pero a su vez lloraba del dolor, Shadow lo tenia amarrado por las manos detrás de la espalda, mientras que el hacia una y mil travesuras, una y otra vez… al terminar Shadow quedo exhausto volta a Sonic y le ve la cara, lo desamarra y le dice "no llores, mi bebe" en lo cual le responde un poco lloroso "me duele… acabaste 5 veces…". Se siguieron besando, mientras se abrazaban hasta que se quedaron dormidos abrazándose uno con el otro muy fuertemente…


End file.
